Nuit sombre
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: La neige avait commencé à tomber, ramenant les mauvais souvenirs d'Itona à la surface. Il était sans doute le seul à ne pas aimer cette saison hivernale mais Terasaka allait le faire changer d'avis par le biais de sa présence et de ses bras réconfortant. /Fluff/


**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _TeraTona (Terasaka x Itona) et KaruNagi (ouais c'est gayland)_

 **Note (1):** _En fait le KaruNagi, c'est juste en arrière plan (parce que OTP divin, kouhai tmtc). Le couple principal, c'est le TeraTona :D Ce ship est rare donc j'écris sur eux =3 j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! J'avais dis que je le poste au plus tard aujourd'hui et même s'il est presque minuit, je le poste à temps uwu_

 **Note (2):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** pour les smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ _et j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _ **Nuit sombre:**_

Au beau milieu du mois de décembre, la neige avait commencé à tomber pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, couvrant ainsi Tokyo et ses alentours d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Les enfants étaient tous très heureux par cette arrivée météorologique, ils exprimaient leurs joies par des cris et des éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans la capitale. Certains courraient dans les rues pour se lancer des boules de neige ou d'autres mettaient en forme des bonshommes de neige avec leurs amis. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être d'humeur joyeuse, car cela était aussi le cas d'un certain poulpe jaune.

Koro-sensei avait été le dernier à être arrivé dans la salle de classe, sa mine était étrangement plus joyeuse que d'habitude et aucun de ses élèves ne s'était douté que la cause de sa bonne humeur était liée à la neige. Certains n'avaient nullement fait attention, trop occupé à se soucier de leur vie sentimentale et d'autres avaient simplement supposé qu'il était content, car il avait eu l'occasion de faire du voyeurisme ou une tout autre activité obscène de ce registre.

Puis à la fin de la journée, alors que les collégiens de la 3-E avaient commencé à ranger leurs affaires pour sortir et rentrer chez eux, Koro-sensei les interrompit soudainement en leur bloquant la porte et en leur faisant la moue. La couleur de son visage prit une teinte bleue qui se déclinait dans un ton pâle et ses tentacules ondulèrent de tous les sens.

— Ne partez pas ! cria-t-il en d'une voix paniquée.

Nakamura qui se trouvait juste en face de la porte qui était bloquée par les tentacules de leur professeur fronça des sourcils. Tout en gardant son éternel sourire mesquin, elle croisa les bras et demanda :

— Bah alors Koro-sensei, vous nous empêchez de rentrer chez nous, car vous voulez avoir la taille des soutifs de toutes les filles de la classe ?

— N'écrivez pas que je suis une planche à pain ! avertit Kayano en fronçant les sourcils, la voix déterminée.

Tous ses camarades lui lancèrent des regards amusés, excepté Nagisa qui se situait juste à côté d'elle et qui posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de la verte. Ce simple geste eut pour but de la calmer, car tout le monde savait que la taille de poitrine était un sujet très sensible pour la collégienne.

— Nyuya ! Pas du tout Nakamura-san, je ne suis pas un pervers !

Les élèves le regardèrent d'un air perplexe, sachant pertinemment que les affirmations de Koro-sensei étaient fausses. Ils attendirent donc avec impatience les explications de ce dernier pour pouvoir enfin sortir de la salle de classe.

— Regardez, s'exclama Koro-sensei. Il neige !

— On avait remarqué, répondit Kataoka, attendant visiblement que son enseignant poursuive.

— S'il neige, on devrait faire une mémorable bataille de neige !

— Oh oui ! Ce serait drôle, approuva Hinano en enfilant des gants.

L'idée de faire une telle activité enchanta une grande partie des collégiens, mais ne convainquit en revanche pas les autres.

— Ce sera amusant, renchérit le poulpe. Et puis, le premier qui arrive à me toucher avec une boule de neige aura le droit de me couper un tentacule !

Cette fois-ci, quasiment tous les élèves étaient d'accord et surtout prêts à bombarder leur professeur de neige pour avoir une chance de l'affaiblir. Ils sortirent dehors avec enthousiasme et débutèrent leurs jeux qui ne fut pas si faciles que prévu étant donné la vitesse de Koro-sensei qui les empêchaient de le toucher.

Itona observa le spectacle sans y participer et s'éloigna de ses camarades sans pour autant partir. Il s'était assis sur la neige, contre un arbre et continuait à les observer. Il constata rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul, car ce fut aussi le cas de Karma qui venait de grimper un arbre, très vite rejoint par Nagisa.

Cela semblait vraiment plaire à leur professeur d'éviter chaque boule de neige, car son visage jaune était marqué par des bandes vertes, indiquant qu'il était très amusé par la situation. Son expression engendra la colère de Maehara qui faisait des lancées dans tous les sens sans réellement se concentrer.

Certains tentaient d'être stratégiques comme Chiba et Hayami qui s'étaient cachés et attendaient le moment propice pour lancer une boule de neige surprise. D'autres préparaient des minutions tandis que les plus doués lançaient. Puis il y avait Terasaka, Muramatsu et Yoshida qui lançaient un maximum de boule de neige sans réfléchir à la trajectoire et qui misaient sur la chance de toucher leur cible.

Cependant, entre toutes ses boules de neige qui possédaient chacune différentes trajectoires et Okajima qui courrait vers l'enseignant avec un magazine coquin, Koro-sensei avait fini par perdre sa concentration. Chiba fit un signe à sa partenaire qui lança immédiatement le projectile en direction de sa cible qui ne parvint pas l'esquiver. Ils poussèrent ainsi des cris de joie et coupèrent le tentacule, réduisant donc la vitesse de Koro-sensei mais cela restée toujours aussi difficile. De plus, Koro-sensei se montrait sérieux et était plus vigilant, surtout vers les deux tireurs d'élite.

— Tu ne participes pas Itona ? demanda Kirara en s'approchant de lui.

Son amie était vêtue d'un grand manteau noir et des bottines de la même couleur, elle ne semblait pas non plus intéressée par ce jeu. Tout en gardant son livre — qui ressemblait à un vieux grimoire — dans les mains, elle s'assit aux côtés d'Itona.

— Non et c'n'est pas comme si on allait parvenir à le toucher avec une vulgaire boule de neige si on n'y arrive déjà pas avec des armes.

Tout en écoutant le blanc, la collégienne garda son regard rivé sur son ouvrage et approuva d'un bref hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas tort, mais cette bataille de boule de neige était une simple distraction, l'espoir de parvenir à toucher Koro-sensei était bien trop faible. Néanmoins, ce jeu permit aux élèves d'élaborer une stratégie entre eux et donc de créer l'atmosphère d'un travail d'équipe pour collaborer ensemble.

— Nous avons pourtant réussi.

— C'était un coup de chance, répliqua-t-il.

Après ce bref échange de phrases, Kirara ouvrit son livre, diffusant ainsi une faible odeur de page surannée. Itona jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son amie qui semblait dévorer chaque mot avec passion bien qu'elle ne laisse rien entrevoir sur son visage. Le collégien la connaissait suffisamment bien et savait qu'une légère lueur brillait dans ses iris. Le silence enveloppa donc les deux élèves, mais il était loin d'être désagréable et était plutôt apaisant. Les seuls bruits qu'ils pouvaient distinguer étaient ceux que provoquaient leurs camarades de classe. C'était une atmosphère banale et qui avait toujours plu à Itona, mais aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Sans même attendre Muramatsu, il partit.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son nouveau chez lui, Itona ouvrit son sac et chercha ses clefs. En attrapant l'objet métallique, il ressentait toujours une agréable sensation similaire à une douce et brève caresse au fond de son cœur. C'était léger et cela lui faisait oublier ses soucis durant un poignet de secondes.

Il ouvrit donc la porte qui le menait à son nouveau chez lui et fut accueilli par l'odeur des ramens qu'il aimait tant. La première personne qu'il vit fut le père de Muramatsu qui discutait gaiement avec ses clients. Itona le salua et proposa poliment son aide, mais l'adulte refusa, l'heure de pointe n'était pas encore arrivée et le nombre de clients qui se trouvait actuellement dans le Matsuraiken pouvait se compter sur les doigts de la main. Le collégien rejoignit la chambre de Muramatsu qui était accessoirement la sienne puis prit place sur le bureau pour faire ses devoirs.

En réalité, le collégien écrivait plutôt une phrase toutes les cinq minutes, car son esprit était plongé dans des profondes réflexions. Il aimait vivre avec sa nouvelle famille et y contribuait son aide quand il y avait beaucoup de clients — il se sentait enfin utile. De plus, les membres de cette famille lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour lui confier les clefs de sa nouvelle demeure.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au tournant de sa vie s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Shiro. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais c'était grâce à cet homme ignoble qu'il était rentré dans la 3-E et qu'il avait désormais une place au sein de cette famille. Sans Shiro, il vivrait probablement dans la rue, seul, sans argent à se torturer l'esprit. Il se rongerait les ongles, la haine aurait continué à briller dans ses yeux et il maudirait sa vie.

Peut-être aurait-il fini par mourir de faim sur une des ruelles de la ville. Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire demi-tour et vivre avec son oncle à nouveau, mais il en était incapable. Ce dernier était un homme avec un grand cœur, mais Itona ne pouvait continuer à exister à ses côtés. La vue du visage de l'adulte lui faisait chaque jour culpabilisant, c'était la même expression, les mêmes lèvres, la même lueur dans les yeux que son père. S'il avait été plus fort, la boutique de son père n'aurait pas fait faillite et ils auraient continué à vivre heureux.

— Tu ne m'attends pas ? Ça ne va pas Itona ?

Le concerné se redressa et se tourna vers la source de voix qui appartenait à celle de Muramatsu. Il esquissa un sourire pour montrer que tout allait bien, oubliant ses pensées et répondit à son ami.

— Si ça va, mais avec le froid, je n'avais pas envie de rester pour faire une bataille de neige avec une seule issue possible.

— Une seule issue ?

— Perdre. Sinon, vous avez réussi à toucher Koro-sensei ?

— Non, à part le lancé de Chiba et Hayalmi-san, on n'a plus réussi à le toucher, mais c'était drôle, tu aurais dû rester.

— Une prochaine fois peut-être, murmura Itona en faisant voyager son regard vers la fenêtre où se cachait derrière un paysage enneigé.

Le blond tira une chaise pour la ramener vers son bureau et s'asseoir près de son ami. Il ouvrit son sac, sortant ainsi ses affaires et d'une voix enjouée, il annonça.

— Maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'aides pour les devoirs et après, on va manger, ça te dit ?

Itona hocha la tête et tout en dissimulant l'air maussade qui voulait apparaître sur son visage, il approcha son cahier et tous deux commencèrent à étudier.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Le lendemain, « le clan Terasaka » avait décidé de se réunir chez Yoshida pour étudier, car c'était bientôt les examens trimestriels. Cependant, ils ne furent absolument pas motivés à travailler — comme à chacune de leur réunion de révision. Kirara s'était tranquillement installée sur le lit de son ami et avait sorti ses affaires bien qu'elle ne comptait pas travailler, elle avait exécuté ce geste simplement pour montrer qu'elle fournissait un minimum d'effort comme les autres qui avaient leurs cahiers et livres ouverts.

— Vous savez que Koro-sensei est un très bon conducteur de moto, s'exclama soudainement Yoshida en refermant son cahier, car il savait que personne n'étudierait.

— Ouais on sait.

— C'est la première fois qu'on a un prof aussi génial, continua le propriétaire des lieux avec enthousiasme.

— Ouais on sait.

— Vous pouvez arrêter de répondre « Ouais on sait » à chaque fois !

— C'est drôle de te faire chier, remarqua Terasaka.

— Je vois ça.

Muramatsu qui s'était également assis sur le lit de Yoshida regarda Itona qui semblait rêvasser et ne pas écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

— Tu nous écoutes Itona ?

— Hm.

— Ça ne va pas ? insista le blond.

— Il doit sûrement cogiter sur la nouvelle qu'on vient d'apprendre aujourd'hui, suggéra Terasaka.

— Quelle nouvelle ? demanda Yoshida. Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant ?

— Fallait écouter.

— Dites-moi plutôt c'est quoi la nouvelle.

Kirara fixa silencieusement le brun qui ne semblait vraiment pas être au courant de la nouvelle. Connaissant Terasaka, elle savait qu'il allait faire tarder ladite nouvelle, la jeune fille prit donc l'initiative de répondre elle-même.

— Tu ne savais pas que Karma et Nagisa ont officiellement annoncé qu'ils étaient en couple ?

— Ah bon ?!

— Oui, même Koro-sensei le sait.

— Et donc Itona est en train de cogiter sur ça ? interrogea Yoshida.

Le concerné ne répondit rien et resta toujours dans sa bulle, ne faisant pas attention à la discussion qui se déroulait entre ses amis. Il était conscient que son prénom avait été mentionné, mais préférait réfléchir à ses propres problèmes.

— C'était une blague quand Terasaka a dit ça, s'exaspéra Hazama.

— Si ça se trouve, il y pense vraiment, déclara Terasaka d'une voix sure. Toi aussi tu es gay Itona ?

Cette fois-ci, le collégien les écouta et lança un étrange regard indescriptible à Terasaka avant de se plonger à nouveau dans ses réflexions.

— N'empêche, songea Yoshida. Je ne pensais pas que ses deux coincés seraient en couple.

— Il y a plein de surprises dans la vie, se contenta de répondre Kirara en sortant un stylo de sa trousse. Maintenant, ça vous dit de travailler ?

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

— Terasaka ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

Le collégien fronça des sourcils et recula vivement son téléphone portable de son oreille qui venait de subir ce cri strident. Il lâcha un soupir agacé, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison son ami Muramatsu l'appelait à une heure aussi tardive et encore moins pour quelle raison ce dernier criait derrière son appareil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux abruti ?! demanda férocement Terasaka pour montrer son mécontentement.

— C'est Itona…

— Quoi Itona ?! Arrête de traîner quand tu parles et abrège !

— Bah… Je ne trouve plus Itona, je crois qu'il a disparu.

— Quoi ?!

— Il est plus chez moi donc aide-moi à le retrouver s'il te plaît.

— Va prévenir les autres, je le retrouverais de toute façon.

Sans même dire un au revoir, Terasaka raccrocha au nez de son ami bien qu'il était persuadé que ce dernier allait pourtant entamer une nouvelle phrase. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps qu'il en avait déjà perdu, il sortit de chez lui et commença sa recherche. Peu importe s'il se faisait tard ou s'il avait oublié sa veste, il se mit à parcourir les rues à la recherche d'une chevelure blanche.

Il marcha, encore et encore, sans savoir où les ruelles le mèneraient, empruntant un chemin un gauche ou à droite, du moment qu'il avançait et qu'il continuait à chercher, cela lui convenait. Chaque pas qu'il faisait contre la neige blanche le rapprochait d'Itona, il en était persuadé. À force, il allait se perdre, mais il s'en fichait, car à cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait était de le retrouver. Il aviserait le reste par la suite.

Plus il marchait et bifurquait dans cette rue ou traversait ce dédale et plus il prenait conscience de la grandeur des choses. Il cherchait une si petite personne au milieu de cette large ville. Il ne pouvait pas être parti aussi loin, songea Terasaka. Ses pas s'accélèrent et la façon dont circulait son regard devint plus efficace, mais aucune trace d'Itona. Il continua d'arpenter les rues jusqu'à qu'une voix hurlante jaillit de nulle part et le sortit de sa concentration.

— Terasaka, baka !

Le concerné se retourna brusquement et plissa des yeux pour apercevoir Muramatsu, Kirara et Yoshida. Les trois collégiens coururent vers lui, mais Yoshida prit la parole.

— T'es vraiment un idiot, comment tu peux partir comme ça sans nous et en plus sans ton manteau ?!

Terasaka prit alors conscience de la neige qui tombait depuis le début de la soirée, ses yeux voguèrent vers le ciel désormais nocturne. Il avait pour seul haut un t-shirt à manche longue. Toutefois, la fraîcheur ne le dominait pas, car il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre à vive allure contre sa cage thoracique, son souffle saccadé et la fine barrière de sueur qui le couvrait à certaines parties de son corps. Le collégien s'essuya brièvement le front et tout en reprenant son souffle, il argumenta.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, je veux juste retrouver Itona.

— On va le retrouver ensemble, répliqua Hazama en croisant ses bras.

— Mais _je_ veux le retrouver, insista-t-il en appuyant bien sûr le « je ». Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas bien alors c'est à moi de le retrouver.

La jeune fille du groupe s'avança vers son ami jusqu'à que leurs visages soient distancés de quelques centimètres. Elle posa alors soudainement ses deux mains sur les joues de son ami pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste et le sermonna.

— Écoute-moi bien le baka, on est tous inquiet pour Itona donc si tu utilisais pour une fois ta petite cervelle, tu te rendrais compte qu'on pourrait se séparer tous les quatre dans des endroits distincts pour le retrouver. Ensuite, si tu savais réfléchir, tu aurais pensé à quel serait l'endroit le plus probable où pourrait se trouver Itona.

En écoutant Kirara, Ryoma se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort et il détourna son regard de celui de la jeune fille et hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

— Je sais que je suis un idiot, mais je ne sais pas où pourrait être Itona, c'est pour ça que je le cherche n'importe où comme un fou.

— Visiblement, tu es un peu trop idiot donc je vais t'aider, prend juste une minute pour réfléchir à l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver et surtout, demande-toi pourquoi.

Terasaka garda les lèvres closes et réfléchit — lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'agir sans réfléchir et faire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Un endroit où pouvait se réfugier Itona et pour quelle raison ? Il n'arrivait pas trouver la raison pour laquelle il avait fui et n'arrivait pas à visionner un lieu non plus.

— Terasaka, l'appela Muramatsu en souriant et dans le but d'aider son ami. Pense au jour où il a intégré notre groupe.

Sans plus tarder, Terasaka repartit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il savait où il se dirigeait. Il allait le retrouver, il en était persuadé. Heureusement que ses amis l'avaient aidé, car seuls, il serait encore loin de cette piste.

Alors il se mit à courir, un regard obstiné collé au visage et le souffle erratique. Ses pieds frappèrent contre le sol enneigé et il eut l'impression d'être propulsé en avant. Il allait bientôt arriver. Il poursuivit son chemin, traversant les rues qui lui semblaient interminables tel un labyrinthe infini. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait la clef entre ses doigts, car il connaissait le chemin.

C'était comme-ci tout était tracé sur cette neige blanche et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre, c'était comme-ci il y avait un fil transparent qui le conduisait, enroulé autour de son poignet et à chaque pas, il se rapprochait et le fil se retroussait. Il continua de courir avec détermination, ne faisait pas attention à la foule de monde ni aux personnes qui dardaient curieusement leurs regards vers lui. Il avait bien envie de leur crier de dégager, car cela ne les regardait pas, mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était suivre ce fil et retrouver Itona.

Ses pas continuèrent de frapper la poudre blanche, créant un léger bruit qui se répétait sans cesse puis au bout d'un certain temps, il arriva. Au loin une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se dessina et il prit alors conscience qu'il fut arrivé. C'était un étrange sentiment qui étreignit son cœur, car il se sentait étrangement soulagé, mais une autre émotion inconnue le rattrapa. Peu importe la nature de ce sentiment, car de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été connu pour savoir réfléchir alors il se contenta de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Sans attendre plus longtemps, sa course effrénée devint plus rapide.

Son regard resta accroché vers cette silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Puis dans un geste rapide et brusque, il l'enserra. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, car il l'avait retrouvé et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Terasaka ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, peut-être quelques secondes ou quelques minutes ou même des heures, mais il savait qu'il pouvait conserver cette position encore longtemps. Leurs deux corps furent collés l'un à l'autre, les battements de leur cœur s'unissaient et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être qu'il paraissait stupide à sourire ainsi après cette recherche ou même à étreindre un autre garçon, mais il s'en fichait. Puis il avait baissé son regard vers Itona et l'ancra dans celui du plus petit. Ses yeux dorés étaient visiblement humides, mais il put également discerner de l'étonnement, cela se lisait parfaitement bien, car Itona avait gardé ses lèvres entrouvertes et semblait le dévisager. Pour autant, le plus petit resta toujours contre Ryoma et finit par murmurer faiblement.

— Terasaka, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sur le coup, il avait fortement envie de lui donner un coup de poing au visage, mais se retint et finit par se reculer afin de mettre une distance convenable entre eux. Cependant, il prit tout de même la peine de poser ses deux mains sur l'épaule du collégien et répondit très franchement.

— À ton avis baka ?! C'est plutôt toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir de chez Muramatsu sans donner de nouvelle ?

Itona baissa son regard pour éviter celui du châtain et répondit d'une petite voix.

— Je voulais rester seul, c'est tout…

Sa voix était enrouée, signe qu'il venait de pleurer. Terasaka resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du collégien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et déclara fermement tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— C'est tout ?! On s'inquiétait pour toi !

À l'entente de ses mots, Itona regarda enfin son ami en face, mais garda les lèvres fermées. Sans doute se cogitait-il la tête. Terasaka poursuivit.

— Si tu ne vas pas bien, tu sais que tu peux nous le dire !

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

— On s'en fiche, on est là pour toi, tu devrais nous faire confiance !

— Je vous fais confiance, mais je ne veux pas mêler mes amis dans mes stupides soucis.

— Bordel de merde, tes soucis c'est aussi les miens alors si tu ne veux pas en discuter en groupe, prend au moins la peine de les dire à moi parce que tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Tu les vois bien non ?! J'ai réussi à te retrouver même si c'est aussi grâce à Kirara, Yoshida et Muramatsu.

— Terasaka, baka...

Sans un mot de plus, Itona était retourné dans les bras du plus grand avant de fondre silencieusement en larme. Il avait enroulé ses deux bras autour de la nuque de Terasaka pour cacher ses pleurs et après quelques secondes de silence, Itona le brisa en commençant à s'expliquer.

— Les parents de Muramatsu sont très gentils, mais mes parents me manquent… Quand il neige, je n'arrête pas de penser à ces jours où j'étais dans la rue parce qu'à cette époque-là, il neigeait aussi. Je voulais juste me rafraîchir les idées et ne pas vous montrer ma peine.

— C'est pour ça que tu es retourné dans l'ancienne boutique de ton père.

— Oui et tu m'as retrouvé.

— Bien sur que j'allais te retrouver, mais tu sais bien qu'en tuant l'autre poulpe, on aura assez d'argent pour racheter la boutique de ton vieux et tu le retrouveras.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Itona et tout en gardant son visage enfoui contre le cou du plus grand, il marmonna.

— J'aime bien la manière dont tu me consoles.

Terasaka s'empourpra et rétorqua.

— C'est de l'ironie c'est ça, t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?!

— Non, j'aime bien, vraiment.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Terasaka se contenta de glisser sa main contre la chevelure blanche d'Itona et caresser ses petites mèches. Il faisait nuit, tout était sombre, mais il s'en fichait, car il l'avait retrouvé. Durant sa recherche, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il se faisait tard et ni que la neige continuait inlassablement de tomber, car il avait été trop captivé par l'envie ou plutôt, le besoin de retrouver Itona. Il prit alors doucement conscience à quel point il tenait à lui et se promit qu'il serait toujours là pour le retrouver.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_ _N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner vos avis, même quelques mots :3 Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
